<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snow day by eating_custardinbed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414194">snow day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed'>eating_custardinbed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Internet Made Me Write It [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT Crowd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold, Cold Weather, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy holding Moss's hands when they are shaking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Internet Made Me Write It [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snow day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebooshisloose/gifts">thebooshisloose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to the lovely @the-boosh-is-loose over on tumblr for this request! thank you lovely, i hope you enjoy this!! it's inspired by the snow i woke up to yesterday!!!</p><p>remember, if you want to request a fic go to the description of this series for the list and then head over to my tumblr to ask me!! love you all!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Moss woke up, he had to blink a few times to really believe what he was seeing out of the bedroom window. </p><p>Roy was still fast asleep, snoring away in their bed. That had been what had woken him up, actually. They must have forgotten to close the curtains the night before because sunlight was starting to stream into the bedroom. Because the curtains were open, the first thing Moss saw was the snowflakes delicately dancing through the air, some of them landing on the window and some of them on the ground. The bedroom was cold. Outside, almost everything was blanketed in snow. </p><p>Growing up in the city meant Moss had only seen snow, <em>proper </em>snow, a handful of times in his life. Usually it was just a depressing grey sludge that made walking perilous and disappeared within the hour. As a child he had dreamed of the type of snow that he could have snowball fights in, and to be able to make a snowman that was bigger than a brick.</p><p>He certainly hadn't seen this type of snow before. It was simply <em>perfect</em>. Their bedroom window faced into the back garden of their flat, and Moss felt a sense of childish excitement fill him at the sight of the unsullied snow. He was practically vibrating with excitement as he leaned over and shook Roy's shoulder gently. </p><p>"Wake up!" he whisper-yelled. </p><p>"What?" Roy said a little grumpily. When he rolled over and opened his eyes to see Moss' smiling face, however, he softened a little. He leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Mornin'. You seem happy." </p><p>"It snowed!" Moss said, yelling for real this time as he bounced up and down on the bed. Roy raised his head a little to look out of the window. </p><p>"So it has," he said before rolling back over and closing his eyes again. </p><p>Moss stopped, his smile dropping for a moment. He reached forward, shaking Roy again. The Irishman sighed again, rolling over onto his back. "What?" he asked, his voice breaking a little. </p><p>"Aren't you excited?" Moss asked. Roy shrugged. </p><p>"'S just snow. Can I go back to sleep now?" </p><p>"Okay," Moss murmured. He was feeling more than a little put out. Roy nodded, immediately taking the majority of the duvet as he rolled over onto his side, sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>Moss couldn’t help but pout then, glaring at his boyfriend a little. His look quickly softened though, and it wasn’t long until he decided to get up and sit by the window in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate, watching the snow fall in front of him. </p><p>Sighing, Moss leant his cheek against the cool glass. Out in the street, the family three doors down from them were already out, having bounded over to the park across the road. They were making a snowman together, all three of the kids (all under ten) pushing the steadily growing ball of snow. Mrs Patresco, the old women across the road who was possibly one of the grumpiest people Moss had ever met, was smiling at she limped out to her awning to collect her bottle of milk from the milkman. Snow, it seemed, had a calming effect on everyone... well, except for Roy, that was. </p><p>Finishing his hot chocolate, Moss shrugged to himself. He was an adult, he supposed. Adults weren’t supposed to build snowmen and igloos and have snowball fights, unless they were with children of course. It just wasn’t what was done. Yeah, maybe it wasn’t the <em>end </em>of the world if he didn’t get to go have fun in the snow? </p><p>He still couldn’t contain his disappointment. </p><p>It was another hour before Roy emerged from the bedroom. He looked more awake this time, murmuring a quiet <em>“good morning” </em>before heading straight to the coffee machine. As normal, he was mostly unresponsive until he’d finished his coffee and the caffeine had hit, at which point he came over to where Moss was still sitting by the window and put his arm around him, planting a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>“You watching the snow?” he asked. Moss nodded. “It is pretty, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Didn’t think you cared that much about it,” Moss mumbled. Roy gave him a strange look. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Earlier.”</p><p>”Sweetheart, I was half-asleep,” the Irishman said. Moss whispered something inaudible, looking away back to the window. Roy’s smile dropped, but only for a moment before he gave Moss’ shoulders a gentle squeeze. “Come on. Let’s get changed and go outside.”</p><p>Moss turned to his boyfriend with wide sparkling eyes. </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah, really.” </p><p>Immediately Moss flew forward, enveloping his boyfriend in a tight hug. Roy chuckled, retiring the hug. </p><p>They changed quickly. Moss was in an oversized brown jumper, one that Roy had never seen before but very much liked on his boyfriend, a pair of corduroys and a pair of unused walking boots excised from the very depths of their wardrobe. Roy had picked an old hoodie from his school days that somehow still fit him, the only clean pair of jeans he currently had and a pair of wellies that his mother had inexplicably sent him a couple of Christmases ago. He had a hat and gloves too, whilst Moss had neither. Apparently trying to force his hair into a hat, or indeed dealing with it afterwards, was a nightmare, and he’d never really owned gloves. Grabbing their phones, they headed outside. </p><p>The snowfall was starting to slow now, the flakes much smaller in size than they had been earlier that morning. Moss still thought it looked beautiful as he stared up at the sky. Snowflakes were falling onto his glasses, and he resisted the urge to reach up and wipe them away. He had been so absorbed in this that he didn’t hear Roy’s sniggering or see what he was doing until a snowball hit him square in the side of the head. </p><p>He let out a gasp as some of the snow went down the back of his neck, slowly looking over to where his boyfriend was standing. Roy was looking a little sheepish but still had a huge grin on his face, another snowball in his hand. They stared at each other for a while, until Moss’ face slowly split into a smirk. </p><p>“Oh, it is <em>on</em>,” he said. </p><p>And thus, battle commenced. The boys had both spent years playing various video games, all of which had sharpened their reflexes and their strategy. Moss had focused his energy on building a wall of sorts to hide behind, whereas Roy had decided that simply pelting his boyfriend with any and all snowballs was the best way to win. The problem was, Roy’s aim was spectacularly shit, and so only about one in every ten or so snowballs actually came anywhere close to Moss. </p><p>Moss, however, had a pretty incredible aim. Once his wall had been built he sat behind it, building up a small arsenal of snowballs. Any that Roy threw that didn’t get destroyed he would add to his collection. Eventually when Roy stopped throwing snowballs, presumably to rearm, Moss took his chance. Grabbing a snowball, he peeked his head over the edge of the wall. Sure enough, Roy had his back to him. Taking a moment to aim, he smiled to himself and then threw. </p><p>Sure enough, it hit Roy right on the back of the head. Before Roy even had a chance to turn back around there were more snowballs coming at him, all of them hitting him. Realising that he couldn’t win, Roy decided to be as dramatic as possible about it. Every time a snowball hit him he would pretend to clutch at the “wound”, making all sorts of stupid facial expressions as he stumbled forward. When one last snowball hit him in the chest and he made a strangled noise, reaching up and falling flat into the snow, he heard Moss giggle. A moment later, his boyfriend was next to him. </p><p>“I surrender, I surrender!” Roy gasped. Moss laughed as he hooked an arm around Roy, helping him sit up. As soon as they were on the same level, Roy smirked and flipped his boyfriend round, throwing him right into the snow next to him! </p><p>The two of them laughed, rolling over to face each other. Their cheeks were both flushed from the cold, but they were both smiling widely at each other. “I love you,” Roy whispered. Moss smiled at him, leaning forward and kissing him gently. </p><p>When they broke away from each other and sat up, Roy realised that his boyfriend’s hands were shaking. Reaching forward, he took them in his. He could feel how icy cold they were even through his gloves. “You’re freezing,” he said. </p><p>“I am a little,” Moss admitted. His teeth were chattering. Roy shifted over, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. </p><p>“Tell you what,” he said. “How about we go inside, have a hot chocolate and something hot to eat, yeah? I promise you can beat me again later.” </p><p>Giggling, Moss nodded. They kissed quickly again before helping each other up and heading back across the street to their flat. </p><p>Roy held Moss’ shaking cold hands the whole way back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thankyou so much for reading!! please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy!!!</p><p>stay safe and happy, y'all xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>